A chart review of parathyroid explorations and parathyroidectomies performed at MCHV and the University of Vermont Health Center is conducted to provide data on operative success rate, complications, errors of diagnosis, presenting symptoms, clinical and laboratory findings, and gland site to provide data for further study.